The are many instances where it is desirable for people to schedule a time (e.g. date and time of day) for a voice call with one or more other parties. Traditionally, people use a calendar, whether in hard-copy form or automated on a computer or mobile station device, to setup a notation or reminder. In a calendar program, conference meeting entry might include all details for the call, like phone number and date/time of reminder/meeting. However, the user has to manually dial the phone number to either attend a conference call. Similar process may be used for other scheduled calls, like a call to wish somebody well on his/her birthday or other special occasion. For many of these calls it is important that the call occurs promptly as scheduled. For example, a business conference call meeting is very time sensitive and a participant usually can not afford to be late. If the participant is driving during this time, then they may have to literally stop and dial-in to connect to the conference call.